


Passive Aggressive Waver

by indigostardust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Implied May/December relationship, Implied student/teacher relationship but its not iwaoi, M/M, Referenced Bokuaka, background kyouhaba, iwachan is in a constant state of wtf and road rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigostardust/pseuds/indigostardust
Summary: Iwa-chan has terrible road rage, and everyone knows it. The one day he makes the effort to chill out is the one day he meets Oikawa Tooru.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eccentrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrick/gifts).



> For my best bro eccentrick who always helps me even when they're not feeling well. 
> 
> { **Please do not create a Goodreads profile for this fic without permission. Thank you.** }

Hajime is not a bad driver. 

He's not, despite only getting his license recently, he's not terrible. He also knows he's not the very best, but he drives five miles over the speed limit now and he still can't fucking understand why all these cars are passing him.

Some times (most of the time), he gets upset enough to be a dick and speed up a bit more just so the person behind him, who moved into the next lane, can't pass him. However, his road rage was chill this afternoon. He had a good day at college, a long weekend in front of him, and he got free lunch. Hajime was feeling generous to say the least. Besides, he had plenty of time to pick up his sister and it wasn't traffic hours.

That is, until this fucker cut in front of him. Hajime had been behind the gold Subaru for the majority of the long drive to his sister's school. When they got on the highway, Hajime was the one ahead until the asshole got impatient and went into the next lane to race ahead of him. And that was fine. Really, it was. Whatever, Hajime could blow that off, it was good for his self-control.

But then, the idiot got _back_ in his lane, right in front of Hajime, and you know what? Fine. Whatever. People do that to Hajime all the time, and in the past week alone he saw three people get pulled over by cops along his route so it was better to not take chances.

What really pissed Hajime off was when they got off the highway, gold Subaru still ahead of him after coming back in and out of the lane several times. When they got to stop lights, the fucker took _forever_ to gas it up and _go_. And Hajime thought _he_ was slow to do that. But no, this idiot was clearly not paying attention to the stop lights when they turned green. Taking a whole several seconds just to let off the brakes.

It was then that Hajime began to really contemplate doing the same shit back to the guy: pass him, and pass him viciously. But he decided against that since he was about two miles away from his sister's school, and Hajime hated changing lanes unnecessarily. He hated being in the middle lane even more. And worst of all, he hated trying to change lanes when there were cars within a five mile radius of his own. It made him anxious to be surrounded by moving vehicles that could crush him or he could crush them. He had a medical degree on the line.

His annoyance turned into suspicion when he realized that the distance to the school was growing less and less, two lanes turned into one, and he was _still_ behind the asshole in a gold Subaru.

Oh fuck no, he better not be another parent for someone in his sister's school. Hajime might have to be stuck behind the idiot more than just this once. It could become a regular occurrence, and he thought his patience would have died right then and there if that was the case.

It wasn't, though, as they both pulled into the school entrance. It was a hell of a lot worse. 

Because while Hajime went into the slow pick up/drop off lane, the gold Subaru turned to park. Hajime, still stuck in the slow lane, could only watch in horror as the driver of the gold Subaru stepped out of his car, brown hair flouncing in the wind and a stellar smile already in place.

Suddenly, his annoyance with the driver made a lot more sense.

* * *

Hajime really hates this guy. He doesn't know the guy's name, or what subject he teaches, or if he's a teacher or a secretary in the school's office, but he just can't stand him.

Every afternoon, Long Limbs Now Idiot Subaru Driver stands along the slow pick up/drop off lane on the sidewalk. Swooping air with his gangly arms, waving to keep the cars moving, and he's not the only teacher who does this, but he's the teacher Hajime can't stand. Because he understands why the school staff is there, waving their hands to keep the traffic flowing and getting kids outta school as fast as possible, and Hajime respects that. He does.

He can't stand this particular guy though because, can he not see that Hajime's foot is not on the brake pedal? Of course, he can't, but he should be able to see that Hajime's car is fucking moving so fucking quit trying to get him to go faster. As if there's not a car in front of Hajime that stopped or little kids Hajime cannot see who run across the lane so Hajime (and all the sensible drivers) move fucking slow as fuck. Hajime doesn't mind being slow, so why the fuck is this guy always trying to hurry him up?

What's worse is that whenever Hajime finally inches close enough to get a good look at him, Hajime finds that the man is fucking gorgeous. With white teeth, bouncy, flouncy, perfectly styled hair, and rocking the staff uniform that's still starchily pressed after a long school day, Hajime can't tell if he actually finds this man attractive. Hajime has eyes that say 'yes, he is a good looking man' but his mind is trying to figure out if this teacher fits his messy, almost non-existent, Type. Because Hajime has some odd kinks that appear at odd times, after all.

This rush of mixed (but predominately irritated) feelings just piss off Hajime every school afternoon, but _now_ , now things have reached a new level. Today could have been a perfect day, considering that the tortuous teacher was obviously not standing along the edge and doing his usual thing. It would have been the icing on the cake. Instead, it's ruined now because Hajime has just realized he was driving behind the prick for the past twenty minutes.

Just wonderful, Hajime thinks as his eyes follow the handsome teacher who holds a hand up right in front of his car, flashes that bright smile directly at him, and crosses the slow lane.

 _Asshole_.

* * *

He's scowling when his sister finally walks up to his car and pulls open the backseat door.

Glancing behind him, he checks that she has her flute and her lunchbox. His sister, as cute and funny as she was, always forgot something. As soon as they would get home, she would pad over to him in the kitchen, fixing up a late lunch, and would whisper softly, "Nii-san, don't tell Mom, but I forgot this thing again."

It was cute, but it drove Hajime nuts over just how much it drove their mom nuts.

Normally, he had a list of questions that he'd ask her as soon as she hopped in, starting with if she had everything, phone, flute, glasses, and homework folder. And once she one-word answered his (rather short) list, he'd complain or happily retell some detail of his day.

"Misaki, who the hell is that?" was how he greeted her this time.

She blinked at him in his rearview mirror until he clarified. "That one, that teacher who's walking towards the office."

Misaki nodded in recognition, knowing how much the man irritated her brother, but then shrugged. "That's Oikawa-sensei, he's the science teacher for the fifth graders. I'll probably have his class next year, if he stays."

"You would never believe what that asshole did today," he seethed, finally exiting the slow lane and heading home.

He really, really hoped Oikawa-sensei didn't stay.

* * *

Hajime did not care if the other moms or little kids gave him weird looks about picking up his nine year old sister from school. For one, he had a car, and that was rad as hell, so he wanted his sister to look rad as hell to all her classmates. (He may have ruined that in the mornings when he rolls down the window and yells good wishes to her blushing face.)

Secondly, and more importantly, they lived on the outskirts of town, a good thirty minute walk from the nearest train station and they purposely sent Misaki to an excelling school that was farther away. (The flute was her passion, and like hell they weren't going to send her to the school with the best band program in their region.) Not to mention, Hajime also attended a college quite a good few miles away and it was faster to just drive there than take the train. So, in all, it just made more sense for Hajime to take his sister to and from school.

He purposely built his school schedule around hers so he could do just that, and it was something he enjoyed doing because it gave him a sense of responsibility. It was probably the only reason why he enjoyed driving at all. That, and he could blast music in his car however loud he wanted and whatever station he wanted without his mom yapping in his ear about his choices.

As far as driving went, Hajime did his best to avoid traffic. Despite driving for several months now, cars around him going at high speeds still made him anxious, especially with Misaki in the car. Taking Misaki to and from school also helped him avoid traffic hours most days.

That is, until they decided to begin construction at a crucial junction of the highway.

Hajime swore and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Traffic was awful, the cold outside was biting, and he was already fifteen minutes late to pick up his sister. When he was finally off the highway and away from the goddamn unnecessary construction (because the area was _fine_ ), he pressed his foot on the gas with slightly more force than usual.

He felt awful when he finally pulled into the school, stopping outside the office even though he wasn't supposed to park in the slow lane. There was hardly anyone there, anyway.

It was a screeching halt that was bad for his brakes but whatever, Misaki was more important and she was going to be pissed. He hopped out of the car, ready to apologize, when he paused on the curb.

Misaki wasn't alone sitting on the bench just outside the office. Oikawa-sensei was with her, the two of them giggling.

What the _fuck_. Hajime felt betrayed.

He took a deep breath, feeling a scowl itch its way onto his face just seeing the teacher, but he stifled it the best he could in hopes Misaki would spare his soul.

Oikawa-sensei was the first to notice him walking their way, and again, that smile was too fucking bright for the gloomy weather. His sister soon followed the teacher's line of sight.

"Nii-san!"

Was that an angry 'Nii-san', an upset 'Nii-san', or maybe a happy-to-see-you 'Nii-san'? Hajime wasn't sure but he extended his arms to her anyway, hoping she would take the peace offering. Instead, she thrust her flute case and backpack into his hands.

He took them with wounded pride. "Sorry, Misaki. There was traffic on the way here."

"It's fine, nii-san. Oikawa-sensei helped me take over the pokemon gym in building C." She giggled and waved the accomplishment on her phone in his face. It sounded pleased, but the way her eyes glared at him spoke of fire. It was mostly for show, her tone, for the teacher had come to stand behind his sister.

"Oh, was it the new construction on the 405?"

Fuck, even his voice. Hajime did not think he had a thing for nasally voices, but now he did. Fuck.

"Uh, yeah." Hajime bowed, slightly, enough to save both his pride and social graces. "Thank you for staying with Misaki."

This close, he could see the teacher wasn't quite what Hajime had imagined. The little details he had missed from afar were now apparent. He could see the freckles dusting across the bridge of the teacher's nose, the dark moons beneath his eyes that glasses couldn't entirely hide, but worst of all, the asshole was taller than he thought. Hajime actually had to tilt his head up. What the fuck.

Oikawa-sensei just waved him off, grin still in place but honey brown eyes critically watching him through thick lenses, from his toes to the tips of his hair. Hajime thought the guy's shitty driving matched his shitty smile.

"Oh, it's fine, Iwa-chan. Taking over the gym was a selfish endeavor Misaki-kun was willing to help me with."

Iwa-chan? He could feel his pupils dilate at the nickname. Just how was he supposed to feel about that? He didn't know, so he responded with his default: annoyance. He just shuffled the items in his hands, unlocked his car, and nodded, leaving his sister to do the pleasantries of saying goodbye.

He could feel Oikawa-sensei watching them as they drove away, flipping his green scarf over his shoulder.

Hajime takes it back, this was officially the worst day.

* * *

Every day is a new worst day now.

Because, every day, when he picks up Misaki from school, there's a loud, aggravating "Hello, Iwa-chan" and excessive hand wave in his face, Oikawa-sensei literally walking Misaki to the car and bending over to look through the window.

It gets worse because it's not just "Hello, Iwa-chan" it's "grumpy Iwa-chan", "mean Iwa-chan", "rude Iwa-chan".

On top of that, as soon as Misaki gets in the car, she demands he take her to all these locations Oikawa-sensei had told her to find rare pokemon.

If it's not about pokemon, it's:

"Oikawa-sensei brought me candy today! It was leftover from his class, but he said he saved the best pieces for me."

"Oikawa-sensei played a piano accompaniment with me during lunch."

And the best one yet -- "Nii-san... I got in trouble today..."

"For what?" He asked, concerned at the shame written on her face until it turned into a wicked grin that was beginning to match a certain teacher's.

"Kicking some stupid kid. Oikawa-sensei let me stay in his room instead of going to the office. He even called my teacher and said he was monitoring my detention, but he actually let me play math games on his spare computer."

And if he was feeling betrayed before, Misaki only twisted the knife when she bounded off to her room after dinner. "Thanks, Iwa-chan!"

* * *

The world keeps turning despite Iwazumi's turmoil, but he doesn't recognize the seasons have begun to change when Oikawa-sensei doesn't stop to just wave, but walks up to his driver window, knocking against the glass.

"Iwa-chan," he sings, "Make sure you wear a nice suit to the Spring Dance. I know Misaki is excited to go with you~. I'll be there, too!"

He can only gape at the man who skips away, heat creeping up his neck when he realizes Oikawa-sensei _winked_.

* * *

"I don't get it." Kyoutani bites into his sandwich.

"What's there not to get?" Hajime throws his hands into the air in exasperation. Kyoutani, best friend he may be, could be fucking irritating in his own right sometimes.

Brushing away a bug, Kyoutani shrugs and probably hates Hajime for wanting to eat outside. "You're an adult, he's an adult. What's the problem?"

"He's a teacher."

"Not Misaki's teacher."

"He might be next year."

"So? It's not like you're his student. Totally different."

That's when Hajime realizes Kyoutani is equally exasperated, uninterested in his woes, and why Kyoutani is this way with him whenever he talks about his crush on Oikawa-sensei.

"Don't tell me." He starts, his own sandwich long forgotten. "Do _not_ tell me, Kyoutani, don't tell me you did."

Kyoutani only meets his shocked gaze with calm, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"He's your professor, Kyoutani."

"He _was_ my professor. No rules against that, as long as I'm not in his class."

"I can't fucking believe it." He covers his face with his hand, still trying to grasp just how stupid his friend was to date a professor at their university.

"Iwaizumi, get over yourself. So what? You like him, he's obviously been flirting with you despite what you think, and _you're an adult_. Just ask him out. Worst case scenario is that he says no, and I doubt it will affect Misaki. No one can defend against her charms."

He's still not over the prior news Kyoutani just revealed, ignoring the flirting comment.

"Oh, and Iwaizumi? Have you... hooked up with anyone yet?" Kyoutani finally had the audacity to look away.

He peeked through his fingers to stare at his friend. Hajime wonders briefly if he is hallucinating, dreaming, or having an aneurysm.

" _Oh my fucking god, Kyoutani_." Hajime grips the table now, leaning forward. "You had sex already? Both ways?"

His best friend fucking _smirks_ when he looks back at Hajime. "Glad to know I finally beat you at something."

Hajime wants to flip over the table, but he paid ten dollars for his food today, and like hell is his virgin pride is going to get between him and food. He whacks Kyoutani upside the head instead.

* * *

He grumbles and pulls on his sleeves, tugging them down. Hajime still can't believe he bought a new shirt just for this, but Misaki is twirling around his room, already dressed and impatient to get on the road.

"Nii-saaaaaan, let's goooooo," she whines.

"If we go now, we'll be too early." He mutters while trying to decide which cologne was best out of all the ones he'd been given as gifts and never really used.

"But Oikawa-sensei is _always_ early."

Her eyes meets his in the mirror in front of him. Hajime regrets spending as much time with her as he did, she was becoming an expert in reading him.

* * *

The dance goes well, better than he thought it would anyway. It was getting nearer and nearer towards the end, and Misaki's bed time, but his sister looked giddy as she danced with her friends.

After their awkward (early) entrance, because Oikawa-sensei or her friends weren't there yet, and the two of them stood to the side, Misaki had asked him to dance for a couple of songs. It was good for the both of them. Hajime hoped this was a memory that would last with her forever, especially when the day came he couldn't always be there for her physically.

He should have known that Oikawa-sensei would arrive during their final dance.

Misaki had launched herself at her new favorite teacher, ignoring her actual teacher Kageyama-sensei who stood by the punch table for the past twenty minutes they've been there.

("Oikawa-sensei hates Kageyama-sensei because he got the volleyball coaching job," she had told him once.)

When she finally flitted away to her friends who had arrived, Hajime, surprisingly, _talked_ to Oikawa-sensei. Normally. Like a regular person. In the back of his mind, he didn't feel like it was him in control of his body, or rather, his mouth.

"You can just call me Oikawa, I don't mind." The teacher told him at one point as he grabbed himself and Hajime more punch before returning to their seats at one of the tables.

But the dance didn't end as well as it began, a strange conversation happening just before the teacher left.

Oikawa had been giggling, the two of them sharing banter back and forth. At some point, Hajime had finally told Oikawa about his shitty driving to which the teacher profusely protested.

"Iwa-chan, your road rage is only going to get you gray hairs faster, you know. You should follow my example, I'm an expert at staying young."

"Right," Hajime rolled his eyes, "your maturity is obviously reflected in that."

"I'm not a grandpa yet, Iwa-chan, not like you are."

"I just became an adult, _and_ I act more mature than you, _and_ you're a teacher."

Oikawa stared at him, for once being the one gaping at Hajime.

Shit, he thought, did he actually insult Oikawa?

He opened his mouth to apologize, but then Oikawa smiled, a small smile this time. One Hajime had never seen.

"I'm a fantastic teacher, Iwa-chan, the children just relate to me, you know?" Then, he stood, raised his cup to finish the drink left like it was a shot of sake instead. "I'm sorry to end our conversation so short, but I have to go help clean up. I'll see you on Monday!"

Hajime didn't see Oikawa again that night.

* * *

Misaki is fighting sleep on the drive home as she stares out the window. She sighs for the seventh time (yes, Hajime counted).

"You'll see Oikawa-sensei on Monday, I'm sure he was busy. Most of the teachers were gone, too."

"I know," she sighs again, frown firmly in place. "I'm still sad, though."

"Why? What's wrong?" Hajime watched her in his rearview mirror, not too worried about the road ahead since it was empty and they were close to home.

"Oikawa-sensei won't be back next year. He got a job at the science museum."

He didn't realize he had slammed his brakes at the news until Misaki hit her head on the soft cushioned seat in front of her and hissed, " _Nii-san_."

"Sorry," he muttered, easing his foot off, and pulled into their driveway.

Before he puts Misaki to bed, she smiles suddenly with toothpaste foam dribbling her chin.

"We can visit him, right, nii-san?" She spits out the paste, but her words are still hard to understand. "We can go to the science museum and see Oikawa-sensei!"

She turns to her brother who stands in the doorway. "Can't we, nii-san?"

Hajime never said no to his sister, and he wasn't about to start now. 

* * *

 

Kyoutani[11:48pm]: https://www.theodysseyonline.com/7-types-road-rage

Kyoutani [11:48pm]: Read this. Don't you fucking dare try to tell me #3 is not you. (；一_一)

Against his will, Hajime clicks the link and lets it take him away from the messaging app and into his internet browser. He was used to this. Ever since he and Kyoutani had exchanged numbers the first time back in high school, Hajime had long accepted he had unintentionally signed himself up for music links, picture links, and oh-so-funny-but-not-really article links. 

Hajime also knows he can never avoid any of these links because, sure enough, Kyoutani would be talking about it the next day. Or even worse, he would expect _Hajime_ to bring it up. 

It was worth it, most times, he thought as the webpage loaded. Most of what Kyoutani sent were relevant to Hajime's interests as well. . . These links also provided embarrassing blackmail material against his best friend. 

He reached for his mug full of coffee. It was going to be a long night, his paper due first thing in the morning, and really, Hajime always found an excuse to drink sugar filled coffee. 

His lips touched the rim right when the page loaded. Hajime had to jerk the mug away in surprise. 

Kyoutani got him good, and he loathed to admit that, more so that he briefly smiled. 

Once a month, he and Kyoutani splurged for lunch, opting for one of the restaurants a few blocks down from their university than the cafeteria. Since he was the only one with a car, well... It was hilarious to see Kyoutani's face tense and fingers grip the assist handle. His best friend had agreed Hajime wasn't the worst driver, but he also never let up on saying, "Dude, you need to fucking chill." 

He couldn't deny it when he scrolled down to "#3: The two can play at this game instigator". It described Hajime perfectly, though he was tempted to honk his horn without a care in the world like type #4. 

Hajime keeps returning to type #1, though, "The passive-aggressive waver". 

It sounds a lot like Oikawa.  

He's definitely not texting Kyoutani back now. 

* * *

Things return to normal after the dance, Oikawa is still friendly as he was before, though he doesn't stick around as much. Summer comes faster than expected, though, and during the first week to celebrate, Misaki drags him to the science museum.

They find Oikawa easy enough, in the planetarium talking excitedly with guests and pointing out constellations in the ceiling. 

"Misa-chan!" The teacher -- scientist-- calls, heading over and scooping Misaki into a hug. "You're visiting me already. I feel so loved." 

"Of course I did!" Misaki huffs, but grins nonetheless. 

Hajime, however, stays back a few feet away. 

"Iwa-chan, how are you?" Oikawa doesn't offer him a hug, but it wasn't like Hajime was hoping he would.

"Fine." He shrugs then gestures towards his sister. "She dragged me here." 

"Ohohoho? Who's this, Tooru?" 

 _Tooru_. 

He was guessing that was Oikawa's full name, Oikawa Tooru, given his frown at the newcomer, a guy with messy black hair... also taller than Hajime. 

"Tetsu-chan, leave please. I'm busy." 

"Nuh-uh!" Another voice says, directly in Hajime's ear. "I wanna know who this is, too!" 

Hajime has to step back from the weirdly intense man with strangely colored hair. 

" _Kou-chan_." Oikawa hisses. "Don't you have your own exhibit to manage?" 

"But it's lunchtime, Tooru, and you still owe us!" 

"Who're you?" Misaki pokes the dark haired guy in the leg. Hajime can't find it in him to reprimand her for it when he wanted to shove these guys away. 

"Why, hello there lil lady." The man bends at the knees to her level. "I'm Kuroo Testurou, director of the human anatomy exhibit. And that big guy right over there," he thumbs at the other man, "is my best bro, Bokuto Koutarou, director of the animal exhibit. And you might be?" 

"Iwaizumi Misaki, and this is my brother." She puffs her chest when she introduces him, Iwaizumi follows her example.

"Iwaizumi Hajime." He extends a hand to the man next to him, Bokuto, and then Kuroo once he stands. 

"Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi, now why does that sound familiar, Oikawa?" Kuroo snaps his fingers, gold eyes lighting up and then nudges Bokuto next to him. "Iwaizumi as in _Iwa-chan_?" 

"Please don't call me that." He grits out between his teeth. 

And suddenly Bokuto and Kuroo are both dying of laughter, bending over and trying to stifle their mouths until they give up and try to hold each other up for support as they laugh and laugh. Hajime feels his face getting red with anger, the vein in his forehead beginning to throb. He vaguely appreciates Oikawa trying to get them to shut up, whacking the both of them and hissing. 

"Get rekt, Oikawa. _Get rekt_."  

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry about them," Oikawa says after paying for lunch at the museum cafeteria where Misaki can play on the playground while waiting, and for the two of them to talk. 

"What was that about?" 

Oikawa blushes, and waves off his question to push food in Hajime's direction. "Don't worry about it. They're idiots who like to make jokes out of everything." 

Hajime stares at him, studying the blush and the forced smile. He eventually drops his attention to call Misaki to come eat, telling himself it was to respect Oikawa's space and not his own fear of finding out the truth. 

* * *

Hajime didn't know his sister and Oikawa had exchanged phone numbers. After all, _he_ had Oikawa's number. He just never had a reason (or the courage) to text the man casually. 

They had a grand total of maybe 12 texts, and were general questions of "Are you working today? Misaki wants to see you". Never "I want to see you too" or "Are your idiot friends off today because I would rather it just be us hanging out" or "I miss you, can't wait to see you tomorrow". 

It made sense why Misaki would have his number, though, they were actually friends. As strange as it was for a 24 year old man and a now 10 year old girl to be friends, Hajime didn't see anything particularly wrong with it. He trusted the former instructor, and well, it gave him too many daydreams after watching the two of them conduct themselves in a very familial way. 

But too much thinking at the moment, even pleasant daydreams, were too much for him because Hajime felt like _shiiiiit_.  

The heat was sweltering, and it wasn't helping his goddamn stuffy nose, the chills along his back, or the increasing pressure on his sinuses. He gripped the thin sheet around him and prepared himself for another violent pair of sneezes. 

 _Ugh_. 

Misaki was doing her best, despite Hajime's warnings to not go too near him since she was just starting to get over her own cold. He got it from her, after all, who had gotten the sickness from another classmate. Goddamn ten year olds. 

She attempted to make him soup out of leftover chicken broth in the fridge, but it had been so salty, Hajime couldn't help but spit it out. She handed him warm wet cloths every so often, but Hajime was more plagued by the splitting headache. He had used it for his aching muscles, though. The only thing Misaki could really do for a ten year old unused to nursing other people was ensure Hajime took his medication around the clock. 

But that was all on the first day of his illness, it was now the second and absolute worst day. He even puked in the early morning, and he couldn't bear to get out of bed, not even for the few moments to make Misaki lunch. He could barely croak out to tell her to eat cereal. 

Hajime should have known she wouldn't have taken that lightly, so poor Misaki, left to her own devices with her brother incapacitated and her mother at work, had taken matters into her own hands. Unbeknownst to her brother who dozed away on the couch, she opened the door before the bell could ring. 

"Oh thank goodness, you're here. You're a lifesaver." She breathed, mostly referring to her own life.

He hadn't heard the door open or the soft footsteps of familiar leather shoes, but his consciousness awoke when he felt cool hands against his forehead. 

"Iwa-chan, you look awful." Oikawa beams too brightly for Hajime's sensitive eyes. "But don't worry, the great Oikawa-san is here to nurse you back to health. First things first, let's get you up and eating. After, we'll get you into the shower, have the steam clear your nose!" 

"You don't," he struggles for breath and he cringes at the scratchy, barely understandable tone that comes from his sore throat. "Star science," is all he manages but Oikawa grins again in understanding. 

His foggy mind still brings about unwanted images of Oikawa taking care of him and fears he will mumble a confession in a fever-induced haze. Oh god, what if he gets Oikawa sick? Hajime may never forgive himself for thinking he would like to return the favor, of maybe seeing Tooru's home one day. 

"I'm the great king of all sciences, Iwa-chan. And, well, Testu is my roommate."

Hajime just wants to die. 

* * *

It's a weekend where Misaki begged to visit the new butterfly exhibit at the museum. Which means, little to no Oikawa exposure since he would be in his own area. A great medical decision for his heart, especially after the former teacher had spent the entire day in his own home and still smiled at him despite his nose constantly fighting against snot. Nothing too embarrassing, aside from his sick condition, had happened. Oikawa actually made some decent soup, shoved him towards the bathroom, and spent the evening playing card games with them until he left an hour before their mother came home. 

Hajime didn't realize visiting the exhibit had also meant full on Bokuto and Kuroo exposure, a terrible medical decision for his heart. 

 "Don't you two have your own exhibits to take care of?" Hajime grunts as two heavy arms drape across his shoulders. 

"There are more important things in life than one's job, this is something you learn with age, dear Iwa-chan," Kuroo leers close to his face and Hajime quickens his step to get away from it. 

He really curses his height when Kuroo and Bokuto easily keep up. It's insulting to think they were slowing themselves at first. 

"Yeah, like taking care of your friends and their prospective boyfriends." Despite knowing Bokuto was the head of his own exhibit, Hajime couldn't help but be slightly surprised the guy knew a word like _prospective_. 

Wait, what? Hajime splutters, but Kuroo presses a finger against his lips and Bokuto rubs his shoulder in mock comfort before he can deny his crush on Oikawa or secret wish to be the man's boyfriend. 

"No need to deny it, Iwaizumi, it's okay. You can get through this." Kuroo speaks so gently Hajime wants to punch him. The smirk is the only way he knows this is all a ruse.

"It's kinda written all over your face, but Kuroo is right, you just gotta keep pushing." 

"Are you-- Do you two even hear yourselves right now?" 

Hajime finally breaks free to find his sister, a distraction, anything, even Oikawa to save him from these cruel buffoons.

Of course they catch up to him again, and those arms return, holding tighter than ever. 

"We know exactly what we're talking about, Bo especially." 

"Mhmm," the other puffs his chest proudly but deflates with a misty sigh, "I sure do. Kejii and I been together for about six years now, and it's the greatest. He's still so beautiful, and I love counting the gray hairs that are starting to grow around his temples."

Kuroo waves towards his daydreaming co-worker, bringing his attention back to earth and the pissed young adult between them. "You see, Bokuto here, has been interning since he was 16 at this museum. Had his eyes on Akaashi from day 1, his boss." 

"Made me wait till I was older, though," Bokuto pouted. "For 'propriety', he said, once I finished the two year program and got an official job here. Now I have his old job!" 

"He's still your boss, dude."

"Yeah, but he's the _big_ boss." Bokuto winks in his direction, and Hajime feels like he can breathe when the two finally step away to stand in front of him, blocking the path. 

"Anyway," Kuroo bats away some butterflies, "point is: you have our Best Bros Approval despite your young age." 

Bokuto nods like a bobblehead. "Yep! And if you need any help setting some big romantic date with Tooru, we're your dudes." 

"Guys, guys." Hajime holds his hands up, trying to stop their verbal slew. "I'm not -- I'm not going to date Oikawa."

"Why the hell not?" Within a blink, their cheer is gone, their eyes are narrowed. It's the way they say the words in unison that scares Hajime the most. 

"I don't... I don't think he likes me that way." 

Bokuto palms his face while Kuroo does the most dramatic eye roll. Together, they share a look that stands for a wordless conversation. Then they turn the driest gaze on Hajime, it's almost condescending. Hajime is used to giving that look, not receiving it.

"He seriously thought you were 22, maybe 21." Bokuto starts, the most serious Hajime has ever heard him. The hyper man subdued, and... almost sad. "Tooru will never ask you now."

"You have to ask, and no! Don't give us that look!" Kuroo pointed a finger at him. "Hell, even Bokuto had to be the one to make the first move for him and Akaashi to get to where they are." 

Hajime is stuck, completely, his insides are all too shocked to function when Kuroo and Bokuto begin to walk away towards Misaki who had just reappeared at the top of the path. 

"Oh, and Iwa-chan," it's too sweet, too fake, and too forced to sound like Oikawa, but Bokuto reaches the same chilling effect. 

"Hurt our baby Tooru, and we'll bury your body right here among the butterflies." Kuroo wiggles his fingers in a goodbye. 

Hajime's only saving grace is the odd look his sister sends the two (a little frightening) idiots. 

* * *

"Okay, that's it." Kyoutani shoves him back into the locker room, and Hajime is _pissed_. 

He doesn't particularly care what his best friend has to say to him, he has to pick up his sister and practice ran late today, which means another Super Annoyed Misaki Day. Not like Hajime isn't already Super Annoyed, has been since the early summer. 

You'd think one would get tired of being constantly on edge for three months, but nope. He was doing just fine. It doesn't matter that what was weekly outings to the museum had turned into Oikawa still frequenting the school campus to see the recitals, watch the matches, and all these little events Misaki always insisted on attending. 

Pissed has become Hajime's default setting, and he doesn't like it but he also can't help it. 

"What the actual fuck, man? I gotta go." 

"It's been nearly a year, and you still haven't asked him out. Are you dense or are you fucking _dense_?" Kyoutani growled before rubbing a frustrated hand over face. "Let me ask you a few things. You like this Oikawa guy, right?" 

"Yes." Unfortunately, he thinks but he crosses his arms and leans back against his locker. Kyoutani had him cornered, and well, Hajime knew he was acting like shit. 

"And you keep seeing him around, places he really shouldn't be but he's there anyway with lame excuses like supporting the youth or some shit, right?"

Hajime wouldn't call them lame. It was perfectly okay to support your students still, especially for people who loved making connections like Oikawa. So what if it just happened to be all the ones Misaki was involved in? But, he couldn't deny the coincidence of it all. On average, he saw Oikawa at least once a week. He nodded begrudgingly.

"And you still wanna tell me you're not dense as a wall of bricks?" 

"Kyoutani," a new voice entered the fray. Hajime couldn't bear to look and see similar bouncy, flouncy brown hair on a much more innocent face. Yahaba-sensei gripped his boyfriend's shoulder and nudged him back. "Iwaizumi obviously needs to go now, and I don't think you're helping." 

Brown eyes continued to stare at him, sparkling in the dim light of the locker room. Hajime couldn't stop thinking about another pair, brighter and bigger. "I think your friend might have a point, though, Iwaizumi-kun."

"Just say I'm right, asshole." Kyoutani muttered but firmly held his older man's hand. 

Hajime bit his lip, still a bit in shock, still overwhelmed with a small sense of shame and a lot more confusion. He nodded his goodbye and stepped past them. 

"Oh, and, dude?" Kyoutani called. "I can tell you on good faith that dating an older man is hot as hell." 

His eyes were then burned with an image he would like to forget forever. It was so not something anyone would want to see their best friend doing, hot make out or not.  

As he trotted to his car (Misaki was going to kill him), Hajime's mind still raced over the exchange. 

Yahaba-sensei and Kyoutani weren't so bad, Hajime had eventually rationed over time, since the professor had graduated from school early and was only a few years older than the both of them. But Oikawa? Oikawa was 24, and Hajime was 18. Which wasn't so bad, but well, it was. To Hajime at least. Scandalous was a better word. 

Eventually he had to admit it to himself though, as the two stared had him down... 

Hajime liked scandalous, and he was starting to think Oikawa did too. 

* * *

His hands gripped the steering wheel, making his knuckles go white from the strain. Hajime tried taking several deep breaths but it wasn't working. He kept fidgeting, fixing his hair in the mirror, turning the AC dial up only to turn it back down. Even worse, Misaki wasn't with him; she was his number one confidence booster, his go-to girl for situations like this. 

From where he was parked, Hajime could see the planetarium's doors opened, letting in the massive crowd inside. It was a special night, a special showing, a grand event put on by the 'grand king of the galaxies' as Oikawa was called by his bestest friends Bokuto and Kuroo (who Iwaizumi still kinda hated). 

It was time to go. No amount of nervous excitement, or maybe it's just pure anxiety, could change the fact that the show would start in less than five minutes and Hajime had paid eight bucks for this. He was going to show up on time. 

_I'm an adult, he's an adult._

_If he says no, then no problem. I don't ever need to come back to this place ever again. I don't even like stars._

_Fucking breathe, Hajime._

These were all mantras he said to himself, step after step, getting closer and closer to his doom. 

He runs into Bokuto and Kuroo at the door, both of whom give him evil grins while taking his ticket and letting him inside. They say nothing, though, and Hajime is glad. 

It's dark inside, making Oikawa nearly impossible to find. Not to mention, people rush past him to try and find their seats. 

"A whole bunch of nerds," he bitterly mutters when it dawns on him that he might have to suffer this anxious riddled state for the entirety of the show. 

"That's not very nice, Iwa-chan. You're taking up pre-med, and _that's_ for nerds."

"Suga-san would be proud, though." The words slip like water from his mouth. Like he stupidly tried talking with ice in his mouth and they all spilled past his lips. That's how easy it was to poke fun with Oikawa, how natural it felt to talk to the older man, worries and all. 

He almost forgets his mission when Oikawa smiles at him with that 5 star hotel smile, fake and strained and tense as it may be. Hajime was still totally in love. 

"You wound me, picking my ex over me! Where's Misa-chan?" 

"Everyone's your ex, Oikawa." Hajime can't help but roll his eyes, but his hands still grip his jacket tightly. "And, uh, it's just me tonight." 

"Really?" Oikawa blinks at him, and Hajime fights to not look at the ground. 

This is his chance. He can't fucking waste it. If he doesn't do it right the hell now, he'll never show his face to the world again. In a blink of an eye, he'll be miserable at forty all because he couldn't take a leap of faith. If he couldn't do this, how was he supposed to handle someone else's life in his hands? And this wasn't even that serious! So he had to do it, there was no way around it. 

Hajime took a deep breath and prayed his voice came out steadier than his railway thoughts. "Yeah, uh, I was... hoping maybe... you and I could get something to eat after? I mean, something dumb like this shouldn't take too long, right? Since you're not the one presenting." 

Shit. He rambled for too long, and ... probably insulted Oikawa. Not that it was the first time he had, but this time he actually knew what he wanted.

Another blink. Oikawa just raised a hand to his lips, slowly, and stared at Hajime. It felt like forever for that simple action until the world started spinning again and he recognized the stifled, embarrassed, _happy_ smile. That's what happy looks like, right?

Then that hand was extended towards him, palm up and fingers waiting. "I know a better place we can sit to watch the show, you won't think it's so boring then." 

Hajime's not an idiot. Not anymore, and he's not blind, and he's most certainly not deaf because he sees the stupid stupid grin on Oikawa's face and hears the _we_ in that sentence. 

He hears the unspoken _yes,_ too.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This work is still far from perfect. If there's a section you think needs some more detail/should progress farther, please let me know!


End file.
